


Post Saving the World Sex

by aleneyy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, So They Have to Fix Each Other, Things Get Kind of Fucked Up, Through Lots of Hot Sex, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleneyy/pseuds/aleneyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eggsy tries to sort through his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it's partly out of guilt, or maybe it's because he missed him, but when Harry finally comes back and sees Eggsy for the first time, all he wants to do is get down on his knees and apologize to Eggsy with his mouth. Instead, he plays the part of the perfect gentleman and offers nothing but a curt nod and a quiet "Eggsy" as he walks in. Eggsy's just gotten back from a quick, routine mission in Russia and had just gotten to HQ to debrief and sauntered in when he saw Harry sitting at the head of the round table.

Maybe it's partly out of sleep deprivation, or maybe it's because he's had about a 3 month, 2 week, 5 day dry spell since he bummed that Princess (yes, he's been counting), and he's so confused and angry, but all he wants to do is smack Harry in the face and then proceed to fuck that smug mouth of his. Either way, there are a lot of signals going to his brain all at once, and damn his Kingsman training but he's fucking confused. So he stops midway into the room, frozen, muscles unmoving, wide-eyed and just stares. And stares. And stares.

Several seconds pass. And then several more. Still no reaction from Eggsy.

"Good Afternoon Galahad, I see you have returned from your mission with all but your mental faculties unharmed."

Eggsy blinks once, twice, three times. Finally, he seems to have regained his composure, corrects his posture, looks directly into Harry's eyes and opens his mouth to speak with perfect Oxford English: "Good Afternoon. I assume that you are now Arthur, is that correct? Yes, I have returned from my mission and am fully intact. I filled out the requisite paperwork on the jet, just prior to arriving." He places the leather folder that he has been carrying onto the table in front of Harry, who looks up and smiles warmly at Eggsy. "Thank you Galahad, your timeliness is greatly appreciated. How are-" "My apologies for interrupting, Arthur, but I really must take my leave. I have many pressing obligations that cannot wait. You must excuse me." And he turns on his heel and walks briskly out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is now the one staring blankly, confused, at the place where Eggsy, now Galahad, had been seconds before. He looks down at the folder and rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes, thought about where things went wrong. 

Three months ago, he confronted Valentine at the church and had a gun pointed to his head. Valentine was a genius, an entrepreneur, an idealist, a megalomaniac, and much much more. But a good shot, he was not. Harry doubted he had ever fired a gun in his whole life before that moment. So when Valentine smiled and said it wasn't that kind of movie, Harry agreed silently. Even at point blank range, Valentine couldn't even manage to hit him. The only thing damaged were his glasses, as the bullet shattered them and clipped the side of his head. But it had hurt anyway, so Harry went down. Valentine and his power-crazed weaponized bodyguard were so confident in themselves that they didn't even check if he was down for the count. So he just lay there in the hot Kentucky sun and rested for a moment. He would get up and save the world later. Several hours later, he got up and headed back towards the plane that he had flown to Kentucky. When he arrived back at UK HQ, apparently the world had gone to shit. He contacted Merlin and tapped his and Eggsy's video feeds. Merlin and Eggsy had saved the world just in the knick of time, and now Eggsy was apparently getting to know a princess. He couldn't watch any longer. He wondered why he had come back. It wasn't as if anyone needed him to save the world, and Eggsy didn't fancy an old man like him. All he had was himself and the memories of what he had done in that church in Kentucky. So when Merlin called him, elated that he was still alive, Harry congratulated him on saving the world, and informed him that he would be traveling and helping to clean up the mess that the world had made of himself for the next foreseeable future. 

For the next three or so months, any attempts that Merlin made to ask about his well-being, or attempts to talk about Eggsy were quickly shut down. He made no contact with Eggsy, and focused on bettering the world and shouldering his own problems quietly, as a gentleman should. 

In retrospect, ceasing all non-business related contact may have been a mistake. But he was back now and he at least thought that he would have gotten a little something more from Eggsy. Instead there was no reaction. He had expected yelling, screaming, chairs being thrown, him being punched in the nose. Maybe he had even hoped for a kiss or some angry sex. He wanted Eggsy to hold him down and ask him why he had left. He wanted kisses with teeth, and he wanted Eggsy to fuck him without preparation or warning. Just like he hadn't given Eggsy warning when he left. But all he got was Galahad. A proper gentleman with perfect composure and perfect manners. It was as if the boy, no, man, didn't even remember him. It was as if Eggsy no longer existed, and all that was left in his place was Galahad. A man formed in Harry's own image. And damn if that wasn't hot too. Oh, he was so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy walks back to his house on auto-pilot. He has so many different thoughts and emotions running through his head. 

Why did Harry come back now? Why didn't Harry communicate with him in the past three months? When did he become Arthur? Why didn't anyone tell him? Is Harry okay? Did Harry even miss him? What has Harry been doing while he was gone? 

For the past three months, Eggsy has been living his life on autopilot. He went from thinking that his mentor, and good friend (that he sometimes wanted to fuck) was dead, to avenging his death, to discovering that he was still alive, to complete radio silence. He got promoted to Galahad while Harry was gone, which just led to more confusion and even more questions that no one would answer because apparently it was above his pay grade. He got a house, and now it was a home, with his mum, Daisy, and JB. He had taught Dean a lesson and he wouldn't be coming around anytime soon. But most of all, during the past 3 months, Eggsy has been missing Harry. First it started off with sadness that his mentor still wasn't proud of him even though he had saved the world. Then it progressed to a hot, burning anger at having been left behind. But soon the anger burned away and all that was left with bitterness. Bitterness that made his heart hurt whenever he thought about Harry and his red robe and his posh voice and his lessons on how to be a gentleman that always left Eggsy a little bit breathless. Bitterness with the thought that what he wanted he couldn't get. 

But now he was back, and when Eggsy saw him all he could think was Harry Harry Harry, pounding in his mind like a mantra, and all the feelings rushed in and everything got jumbled in a mess of confusion and emotion and raw nerve endings. So he stood there looking like a complete berk before Harry talked, and his instincts kicked in. His instincts and his training making him look like a poor imitation of Harry. And then all he could think as he was talking was how he had been a Disappointment, and that Harry never had come back to fix it like he said. But now he was back and he was still just as posh and just as fit and look at the way he's smiling. So he made his excuses and turned around and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy tries to sort through his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've just had this sitting in drafts. I don't even remember writing this chapter to be completely honest. Anyhow, with the new Kingsman coming out soon, I was thinking of wrapping this up and lo an behold I found this saved. I don't know if anyone actually reads this but if you do...enjoy! It's kind of a filler chapter that sets the plot into motion for the next couple of chapters.

Eggsy's phone rang as soon as he walked in the door. It was Roxy. She probably wanted to comfort him or probe him a little for details about Harry's return. In the past few months she had been his rock. They were perfect partners in covert affairs and thus were often paired together for "couple missions." Not that they ever complained. Well, maybe sometimes, but only in jest after a lager or two. Roxy was his best mate, and if he didn't pick up the phone now he would really get a scolding later. 

"Yeah, Rox?"

"I heard Harry's back."

"It's Arthur now." 

"Come on Eggsy don't hide from me. Are you okay? Did he apologize? What happened?"

"Nothin', I just gave him my mission report and left."

"Nothing? After all these months? Nothing?"

"Nothin'! He didn't say nothing he just said sumfin about me starin' at him. So I told him good day and I walked out, innit?"

"And you're just going to let it be like that between you? After everything?"

"I dunno I'm tired Rox."

"Bullshit."

He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. She was right. Compared to previous missions, this one had been a breeze. Get in, get the goods, fight off a gang of bond-esque bodyguards, get out. It was simple and he came out with nary a scratch. And Roxy knew just as well as he did that he would be ready to go on another mission at that moment if Merlin called.

"Oi, fuck off! You don't know what it's been like for me."

" _Really_. It's not like I've heard you moan about how much you missed him and how sad you were and how sexy he is for 3 months. You punched a hole in my wall when Merlin told you he was alive! But _no_ , I don't know what it's been like _at all_."

"..."

"I'm coming over whether you like it or not."

"Rox."

"Yes Eggsy?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be over in a bit."

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Eggsy opened the door of his flat to Roxy carrying The Bag.

"You brought The Bag." He raised an eyebrow accusingly.

Roxy met his gaze coolly. "I figured the situation called for it, but if you're not up for it..." She gave Eggsy a challenging smirk. 

He put his hands up in defeat. "Fine! But only because it's already here." No one could change Roxy's mind when she had already made it up.

The bag was an enormous duffel that had started out with the world's fluffiest blanket, 2 bottles of vodka, a 20-pack of microwave popcorn, and a copy of Bridget Jones's Diary. In the beginning it was a joke. A sort of "break glass in case of emergency" bag that Roxy left in a secret location that she outright refused to share with Eggsy. In the last couple of months it had slowly acquired the following:

  * A box of tissues
  * A rubber chicken (Don't ask. Seriously. Don't ask because neither of them have any idea how it got there)
  * A game of cluedo with half the pieces missing
  * Poker chips stolen from a casino in Monaco (Eggsy almost had his arm broken for those)
  * 238 pounds in 1 pound notes
  * A bottle opener
  * The Official James Bond Box Set (Roxy thought it was funny to watch and point out mistakes)
  * A change of clothes for both of them (It never hurt to have a change of clothes. They had learned this lesson the hard way after one of their nights together.)



It was going to be a wild night. But neither they nor The Bag was remotely prepared for what was to come.

 

 


End file.
